


The Flower Disaster

by Fallenangel87



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Chris is embarrassed, Cute, Flower accidents, Fluff, Josh tried, M/M, Oops, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story based off a story Matthias told about Amanda and himself. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower Disaster

It was supposed to be a sweet gesture, but Josh didn't pay attention to the delivery service's instructions; it wasn't his fault, he had an issue with paying attention when information was being told to him. "The requested number of dozens goes here." Should have been simple enough, right? Wrong. Chris was, understandably, embarrassed when he came back to his office and it was filled with one hundred and forty-four roses. He had called Josh up, in a complete panic, demanding to know what he was thinking. 

There had been a bit of a mix up at the flower delivery service; he had ordered twelve roses, but had been sent twelve /dozen/ roses instead. One thing was certain, Chris wouldn't soon forget the 'Super Terrible, Embarrassing, Cute, Awful, Very Bad, Sweet Flower Fiasco.'


End file.
